


Frank x Reader | One-Shots ! | Subway Surfers

by onikaashigiri



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Self Insert, Subway Surfers - Freeform, frank subway surfers, frank x reader - Freeform, subway surfers animated series, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onikaashigiri/pseuds/onikaashigiri
Summary: " 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 ! "Frank x reader one-shots bc I'm a big simp for a bunny man who does not talk.
Relationships: Frank/Reader, Frank/Reader (Subway Surfers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Notes

These are mostly inspired by songs and stonylip (instagram & tiktok)! They're also usually made past 12am because that's when the best ideas come in.

I actually simp so much for this man it is starting to get embarrassing, but anyways I just hope there are other people out there simping just as hard as I am.

I'm going to include Legion (made up organization) and Pierre (an OC) because we (an online friend and I) made them to fill in Frank's mystery because sybo wont give us season 2 :')

The type of reader, au / setting, and pov is in the beginning notes. Also due to my uncomfortability of using y/n I'm going to use ____ instead.


	2. La Vie en Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader x Frank / chilling at home / 2nd pov

You sat together in the living room, under the roof safe from the warm waves of the sun, the breeze flowing through the windows and inside the house. Soft music was playing from the speakers, you playing your personal favorites from your playlists.

Meow Meow was perched on your lap, enjoying your gentle strokes, neck scratches, and your silly voice when you spoke to her. You played with Meow Meow and nuzzled your noses together, causing Meow Meow to purr and lick your nose. You giggled and continued to play with the cat.

The curtains were pulled back allowing golden streaks to pass through the window panes and giving the living room an ethereal glow. The dust particles floating in the air became visible once the sunlight hit them. The shadows gave the room a comfortable atmosphere.

The aroma was filled with the scents of coffee and candles that weren't even lighted. Plants occupied the room and a bookshelf took over an entire wall space. A table in the corner held up the speaker, an outlet under it allowed your phone to charge.

Frank sat on the couch, his dress shirt unbuttoned revealing his white t-shirt under it. His tie was still attached to his collar, but very loose and free from it. His hands were free from his gloves, exposing his scarred and rough knuckles. They rested by his sides, looking heavy, but light at the same time. He tapped his finger to the beat of the distant music.

Frank's head rested on the back rest of the couch, his hair unraveled and trimmed, a neat bush of autumn leaves combined. His eyes were closed, blocking out the scenery and taking in all the sounds of the room. The sunbeams hit his eyelashes and highlighted his features, like something from another universe. His eyebrows weren't furrowed like they used to be, instead they were rested and soft. His lips were turned up in a slight smile.

Meow Meow jumped off from your lap and scurried over to Frank's, causing him to sit up and play with her next.

"What's up Meow Meow?" Frank called out in his deep, soft smooth voice, running his hand over the cat's head and down her back repeatedly. Meow Meow made a small "mew" and was purring, enjoying the attention.

This gave you the opportunity to get up and change the song. You put on a slow, old song. It opened with pianos and led to a trumpet feature.

You put down your phone and went back to your spot on the chair next to your bookshelf. Frank recognized the song and stopped petting Meow Meow to listen to it. Meow Meow sat still under Frank's hands and listened as well, still purring.

Louis Armstrong. It struck a string inside Frank. He always had a soft spot for old timey songs. It always eased him for some reason. Maybe it was the soft crackle of the vinyl in the background. Maybe it was the gentle voice of the singers. Maybe it was the harmonization of the instruments.

Frank set Meow Meow gently to the side allowing her to curl into a ball and fall asleep to the soft instrumentals. Frank got up and walked over to you, swaying your head to the music. You saw him come over and smiled a gentle smile. Your cheeks seemed to glow when you smiled, your eyes twinkling every time, Frank thought.

It caught his breath as his heart began to melt. The trumpet feature kept playing as Frank held out his left hand and hid his other behind his back. He bent down and asked, "Will you join me for a dance?"

You looked at his hand and shifted your gaze up towards Frank's. They shone like sapphires, rested against his face, his mouth in a grin. You let out a surprised breath, then giggled and took his hand.

"Of course."

Frank helped you from your seat and led you to the middle of the room. You danced on the carpeted, wooden floor, swaying in harmony with the music. The sun began to set, the sky painted with pink, fluffy clouds. It turned from blue to a soft, pastel pink with a tint of orange. The beams in the room became softer and illuminated it, an enchanting mood.

Frank held your hand in one and rested his other on your waist. You held on to Frank's shoulder, letting his hand carry yours and lead the dance. You swayed close to each other, lost in the music. Your surroundings did not matter anymore. All that mattered was you, right there, right now.

_"Hold me close and hold me fast . . ."_

Louis sang in the background, charming the space with his voice.

_"The magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose . . ."_

Frank looked at you and watched as you gave him your trust. He was unworthy of it, he thought to himself. He saw the life in your eyes, the weightless freedom from your shoulders, how you werr able to bounce on your feet. You were so grounded and connected to the earth, yet so free and light from the burdens of the world.

_"When you kiss me heaven sighs . . ."_

He watched you as you looked up at him. He saw how in the perfect angle, when the dim sunlight met your eyes, they glowed like embers from the fireplace. He saw how your hair bounced freely with every move and how some strands of your hair shone with the precise lighting. He saw how soft and rosy your cheeks were, like an angel touched her and gave her silky skin. He saw how your lips rested on your face, a permanent, gentle smile to finish the angel's work.

_"And though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose . . ."_

You noticed Frank's soft gaze. You saw how he was examining you, but you didn't care. You let him look over your features as you observed his. You were still unable to break his wall, but you didn't mind that either. You'll just have to appreciate what's in front of you right now.

You felt his wrinkled dress shirt against your touch and saw his crooked, red tie. You rested your head against his chest and put all your trust in him and his lead.

_"When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom . . ."_

Frank held you closer to his chest and wrapped his arm around your waist. You swayed to the steady beat of Louis' words.

"And when you speak angels sing from above," Frank sang along this time, and rubbed his thumb over your small, delicate hands.

You felt his chest vibrate softly as he sang along with Louis, a comfortable feeling. His arms felt like home, even when you were already home. They felt safe when that was the last thing they should be.

"Everyday words seem to turn into love songs."

Frank put his hand on your waist again making you look up. He twirled you and brought you back, making you giggle and show your bubbly grin. Frank wanted it to stay like this forever, but that was a dangerous thing for him. Attachment was dangerous for his job. It was strongly looked down upon, but Frank couldn't help but fall into your trap.

"Give your heart and soul to me," you sang along this time, your voices intertwined together just like your hands. Frank's voice was deep and smooth like butter, the bass to your alto.

"And life will always be," you slowed down, almost standing, only swaying in place. The song became distant in the room, the only noise you paid attention to was each other.

They came to a halt as you tugged at Frank's tie with both hands, gently pulling him closer down to your face. Frank's hand rested on your waist, doing his signature rubbing against your clothing. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear with his other hand, only for it to bounce back in place again. This made the two of you laugh.

You got closer and your foreheads touched. Closer again and your noses touched.

"La vie en rose," you both said in a whisper, feeling each other's breaths against your lips.

Closer one more time and your lips met. You lost yourselves in each other's embrace. Louis' trumpet feature became distant as you were in spotlight. You began swaying slowly against the kiss.

You let go of Frank's tie and wrapped your arms around his neck while Frank grabbed you closer, arms around your waist. It felt like a dream with the orange sunset through the windows, the chilly breeze blowing inside the room.

Your kiss lasted fifteen seconds, but you stayed closer to each other still. Arms around each other, not wanting to let go. Your foreheads touched together, as if to tell each other telepathically, "I trust you."

For once, in Frank's life, he was going with the flow, plans aside. For once, Frank was happy.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!reader x Frank / he's dreaming / 3rd pov

The room was a moody place. It glowed a soft, dim orange from the single lamplight from a tabletop against the wall. It was an open room, connecting the kitchen and bedroom with wooden, four-panel room dividers. The bathroom was at the end of the hallway, the only light turned off.

Frank and ____ had settled in a remote location. It was off the grid and abandoned, hidden by the oceans of trees. It was an old cottage, tucked away in the unknown parts of the Earth. It was enough space for the two of them. People have seen them together at grocery stores, cages, book shops, but no one really knows who they are.

They ran off to explore the world. They bought plane tickets, they hijacked cars, they went sightseeing, they took polaroid pictures. Every trip, they did something memorable and they always brought it back to that abandoned cottage that they called home.

They always admired wherever they were. They would go midnight roller skating, the streets empty, the only light emitting from the streetlights above them. They would go bowling late at night when they were the last ones in the rows, the lights in their alley the only ones on. They sat under the stars, gazing upon the mysteries of the universe, but comfortable in each other's arms because they were already at home with each other.

Everyday they became closer to each other's hearts. Frank was happier now. His hands and his gaze softened, his voice still low but with a gentler tone. He smiled more.

They had explored everything there was to see. There were no more places to go for a road trip. ____ has experienced all wonders of the world, but the greatest adventure was being with him. She had shared the same air with Frank, she had sat under the stars with him, she had seen his heart when nobody else had. She was the most special person on Earth in Frank's eyes. Unique and one of a kind.

It has been seven years since they first met. They spent seven years dedicated to adventure. It was time to take things slow. Frank and ____ agreed to go home and live in that cottage before moving again. If they were to move again anyways.

The two sat on the couch in the open living room. The atmosphere was comfortable with the gloom of the orange lamplights. They sat, ____ leaning against Frank's chest, hand in hand, Frank rubbing his thumb across her hand. Soft music was playing in the background through the bluetooth speaker.

It was a mix of old songs and gloomy modern ones. ____ closed her eyes as Frank stroked her hair.

It was nighttime, the moon was high and the stars shone. Just like they always do. The curtains were closed as they always were, allowing the light to bounce off and illuminate the room.

____ held his hand, interlocking their fingers together. She felt his other arm around her as she observed his hand. His nails were painted black, courtesy of ____, and they were less heavy. She loved holding his hand, especially when he wasn't wearing gloves. ____ sighed softly as she got up.

Frank was confused and looked up at her. This time, ____ held out her hand. She smiled, he could never resist her smile. He took her hand and she led them to the bedroom. Frank raised an eyebrow then laughed as she told him to put on a suit while she looked for a dress.

Frank was wearing a grey turtleneck and he was already too comfortable in it. So he just grabbed a blazer instead and wore it on top of the turtleneck. Rose came out of the closet wearing a simple white dress. The wraps around her arms were puffy and transparent.

She was wearing a pearl beaded necklace and silver earrings. She was stunning, as if a star had fallen from the sky and into human form. Frank was convinced she was an angel. He tugged at his collar and looked at her. She giggled and skipped over to him. She took his hand and led them back to the living room.

As if it were a ballroom, their surroundings darkened, the only light centered on them. ____ played with her hair until Frank gently held them. He positioned their arms for a slow dance, ____'s hand on his shoulder, his on her waist, the remaining interlocked together. They began dancing to muffled music, it was slow and somewhat melancholy.

Frank became lost in her ember gaze, he drowned in the softness of her look on his flame colored eyes. He swore he could stay in the safety of her honey eyes forever. She was everything he was not.

She was the embodiment of a graceful night, her dress the moon and her jewelry the stars. How they rest against her beautiful brown skin, shimmering under the spotlight. She beamed in the black of the room, a light in the darkness.

Their movements became synchronized and smoothed like butter. They danced and looked into each other's eyes, telling each other something they never really spoke out loud.

____ smiled, her hair moving and bouncing with each sway she took. She was grace, an envy to the sun and moon. Her grin could heal the worst of wounds, her touch could warm in the coldest weather. Her kiss could bring him back from the dead.

Frank heard a quick bip! and suddenly ____ crashed against him. Their surroundings slowly reappeared, but only dimly revealing the living room space. Frank didn't understand, until ____ started coughing up blood. Her weight fell on him, her hands reached for something, anything to keep her on her feet. She hastily wrapped her arms around Frank's neck and kept coughing up blood. She held her hand to her mouth and saw blood as she drew it back.

"F-Frank?"

He saw her white dress bleed red. ____ was shot. She was shot right in front of him and he wasn't able to save her. She fell to the floor, Frank holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He repeated as he tried applying pressure to the shot wound. He retracted his hand and saw the blood. His eyes widened and put the pressure back on.

"Stay with me ____ please... I'm sorry..." His shoulders began to shake. There wasn't enough time to do anything. They were miles away from any city or hospital.

"It'll be okay it's going to be okay."

____ reached up and cupped his face with her hand. "It will be okay," her voice was weak, blood ran from her mouth. She tried to smile to comfort him but it only made it worse. Tears started forming in Frank's eyes.

"Not again, please God not again." He sobbed.

Footsteps retracted from the shadows of the cottage. Footsteps creaked against the wooden floorboards from the hallway of the front door. Pierre.

He twirled the gun with the silencer in his hand and hummed with that stupid grin of his. He grinned specifically at Frank. His empty laugh echoed throughout the walls of the cottage. He sighed as he watched Rose bleed in Frank's shaking arms.

"It's okay... It'll be alright, I love you." ____'s hand became heavy in Frank's, her smile faded as her eyes closed. Blood still drew from her mouth and the white of her dress was stained by the red of her wound.

Frank held her close to his chest, breaking down. He held her and wished for her back.

"Stay with me..." Frank said softly under his breath, as if to whisper a spell into bringing her back to life.

He did nothing and did not move as Pierre walked forward, toying with his gun. His footsteps became louder as his hum taunted Frank.

"Hmmmm, what have we here?" he purred, visibly playing with Frank.

"You motherfucker." Frank spat as if it were venom not moving from where he sat. He cradled ____, not letting go.

Pierre only shrugged and stood in front of them both. He crouched down to meet eye to eye with his former partner. He watched as Frank gently held Rose's delicate body.

Pierre lifted up Frank's chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing him to meet his venomous purple stare. Frank's eyes were puffy and his face was stained with streaks of tears. Yet his eyes still seemed to pierce with its strong red hue.

Frank scowled against his contact. Pierre only hummed in satisfaction, "You know, I almost feel sorry for you."

Frank shook his head out of his gloved grasp and glowered at the sight of Pierre. This made him frown and sigh, looking down and shaking his head.

"But then again... You always go soft, isn't that right mon lapin?"

He clicked his tongue and got up. He grabbed his gun and rubbed it against his suit.

"I did warn you mon ami," he shrugged, slowly aiming the gun to Frank's head. "We have eyes everywhere."

click.

Frank jolted awake in cold sweat. He sat up in bed frantically looking at his surroundings. They were in the bedroom of their home, ____ sound asleep right next to him.

He pressed his palms to his eyes and shook. Pierre's taunting played in his mind, his laugh rang in his ears. He could escape Legion, but he could not escape him.

____ stirred awake and looked next to her. She noticed Frank's shoulders shaking, his hands pressed to his eyes. She turned on the bedside lamp and sat up, huddling close to him. She wrapped her arms around him tenderly.

"Frank? What's wrong, was it another nightmare?" Her voice was soft and smooth like silk even when she wasn't trying. Her comforting words made him crash against her.

Frank laid on her lap as she sat up. ____ didn't need to say anything. She knew how bad his nightmares could become. Instead she just stroked his hair and hummed a sweet melody. Frank wrapped his arms around ____'s waist, not wanting to let go again. His sobs softened and eventually he fell asleep again.

____ turned off the light and positioned herself back so that she was lying down again. She also positioned Frank to a more comfortable position, she laid his head on her chest. ____ fell back asleep after she was sure Frank was okay. This time, Frank slept safe and sound in ____'s touch as she continued to stroke his hair and hum a tune. He felt her soft vibrations before he slept as his head rested on her chest. Her soothing voice helped him fall back asleep.

He had no more nightmares for the rest of the night and he had his angel to thank for.


	4. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader x bottom!Frank / ! semi smut ! / 2nd pov

You squealed. Frank had found you. You ran around the apartment trying to avoid his contact. You grabbed pillows from the couch and threw them at him, missing all the time and Frank blocking them. You were trapped and out of breath.

"You'll never get me!" you yelled, panting, leaning against the couch armrest. You saw Frank grin on the other side, his grin was mischievous, like a fox hunting a rabbit.

"Oh I will." He jumped on the couch and ran across towards you. You had nowhere else to go, being pinned against the wall. You squealed again and turned. Unsuccessfully, an arm prevented you from moving away. You turned the other way, but Frank blocked the passage. You were trapped, pinned against the wall. You looked up slowly, breathing heavily.

"Gotcha." Frank said as he grabbed you by the waist and picked you up. You laughed out loud as you were thrown over Frank's shoulder without effort.

"Frank! Put me down!" You giggled as Frank marched around the apartment. "I've popped the weasel!" He said out loud, placing his foot on a low tabletop and putting his fist to his waist, striking a pose. You laughed again, this time shaking your head.

"Fraannnnkkkkkk." You droned and squirmed until Frank was forced to put you down. Frank laughed and set you down gently, "Okay okay."

You stood in front of Frank, your hands to your hips, pouting like a child. You watched him run a hand through his hair to fix it, throwing his head back and laughing, his eyes closed. The scene gave you butterflies and you couldn't deny it. But you stood your ground and kept your expression. Frank looked down and grinned, turning up an eyebrow.

You couldn't hold it anymore, your stern expression changed and your lips turned upward, your eyebrows softening. You smiled and tried to run the opposite way. Unluckily for you, Frank grabbed you by the waist again and prevented you from going anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" Frank growled playfully pulling you closer as you tried to escape his grasp. You could not escape his strong grip so you gave up. Frank turned you around with the shift of his hands on your hips and made you face him.

You hummed and smiled softly as you stood in front of Frank. You played at his white dress shirt collar and gasped as Frank pulled you closer. You blushed a bright red and felt the butterflies flutter around in your stomach. Your hands now rested on Frank's shoulders and their chests made contact.

Frank looked down at you with his playful expression. Two can play at that game. Your hand lingered to Frank's hair and twirled a strand with your index finger. You hummed while Frank released a deep laugh from his throat. He made a little growl and turned your positions around. This time you were against the wall.

You gasped at his actions, your face beginning to feel hot. Your hand stayed where it was, stroking Frank's hair. Frank looked at you, his piercing rubies against your gaze. His hand was soft on your small waist, feeling the cold touch of your silk shirt. His other hand was against the wall so that you wouldn't even think about trying to leave his grasp.

He felt your hand play through his hair. As he looked down he realized just how much he felt for you. Frank took his hand from the wall and moved it upwards. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, his eyes trailing from your gaze down to your lips.

You knew what was happening, your butterflies getting more intense. You slowly began to forget how your knees worked, yet you stood. You felt his soft touch trail down to your chin, his eyes not meeting yours. Your hands dragged and fell down to his collar, your eyes stayed fixed on his chest. The dress shirt covered it from being bare.

Frank leaned down slowly, lifting your chin up with his index finger. Your actions melded into each other, their heads tilting. You slowly closed your eyes, letting Frank take the lead. His touch lingered on your lips and you felt his hot breath. The softness of his contact was enough to give in to. What's worse was that he was taking his time.

You tugged lightly at his collar and felt Frank smile against your lips. Frank inched forward one more time and you kissed. His lips met yours, slowly and softly. You felt Frank's hands linger around and move their way to your back. The warmth of them sent goosebumps across your skin.

Frank kissed you gently, snaking his arm around your waist. He felt you tug at his collar again, making him grin against your mouth. Your kisses were slow and passionate, not bothering having to rush for there wasn't a need to.

Frank changed his position and moved his hand to your leg and lifted it slightly. This made you giggle and tap his nose, teasing him. Frank grinned and kissed you again. You wrapped your arms around Frank's neck and melted into his kiss. You held his head with your hands and played with the strands of hair in your fingers.

As you pulled away, your foreheads stayed pressed on each other. You both sighed, feeling the hot breath on each other's lips. It was like home. Frank picked you up by the legs, signaling you to wrap your legs around him to stay aloft. You giggled against Frank's lips as he moved you both to the bedroom.

Frank kicked the door behind him and made his way to the bed. He set you down so that you were lying and he was on top. He grinned playfully as you looked up at him.

Your gaze shifted from his eyes, down to his lips, then to his buttoned shirt. You looked back up and pulled him down to meet your kiss. Frank was propped above you on his arms. He felt you unbuttoning his shirt, one by one. He smiled against your kiss, pulling back temporarily.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked with his butter-smooth tone, gripping your wrists gently with one hand. His words danced on your lip, his breath tickling. You laughed and grabbed his shirt from where you unbuttoned it.

"Shut up and trust me." You pressed your lips together, Frank smiling from time to time, letting you unbutton his shirt completely. His shirt now hung over his back, loose and dragging, tickling you with its fabric as it grazed your shirt.

Frank grinned and met your lips once again. You wrapped your arms around Frank's neck and felt him drag his sleeves off from behind him. You helped him loosen his dress shirt, sliding it away from his shoulders. Your hands glazed over his shoulders, feeling the cuts and grooves from his past wounds and injuries.

You grabbed him and flipped the positions. You sat on Frank's lap and pressed on his body. You pulled away and sat up on his lap. Frank propped himself up with his elbows and looked up at you. You made him feel things, but he didn't mind. You cupped your hands to Frank's face and kissed him right there.

You pushed Frank down and grinned. He grunted as he fell to the bed and bounced for a little while. You took off his dress shirt entirely and threw it to the floor.

"You won't be needing that anymore," you teased, leaning in. Frank felt fuzzy inside, like his stomach was full of cotton and brushed against the lining. Giddy. He felt your soft hands on his skin, smooth and warm. He felt the silk of your shirt that draped over your body, outlining your structure. He felt the cool of your clothing as it slid across his stomach, Frank exhaled at the contact. He leaned up to kiss you more, but was pinned down as you grabbed his wrists in place. You grinned against Frank's mouth and kissed him once tenderly on the lips and moved down to his jaw.

Frank gasped and tried lifting his arm but you kept them strictly in place. You lingered on Frank's neck, your hot breath sending shivers through Frank's spine. You placed several kisses on his neck, leaving some small marks too, just for the memories. Frank let out small noise not knowing what to do, his hands were pinned against the bed and he was powerless. You trailed down to his Adam's apple and kissed it tenderly.

"____–" Frank gasped. "____ please–" What was this feeling? It felt like his insides were filled with butterflies and cotton. He began to feel hot and weak, melting under your control. He laughed nervously but he wasn't complaining. He felt your soft lips against his neck and collapsed in your touch. Luckily for him, your grip lightened on his hands and let them loose, lingering on his arms. Frank leaned his head back, helpless against your grip.

He hastily reached for your hands and locked them together. You intertwined them as you went down kissing his cuts and wounds, slowly down his chest. Frank arched his back and gasped slightly as he felt your gentle kisses on his stomach. You searched everywhere to heal his wounds with your magic kiss. Frank stifled a groan, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes.

You moved up and lay on Frank's chest, looking at him. Frank breathed heavily, the butterflies going at full speed. You rested your chin on Frank's chest, twirling Frank's hair with your finger, humming in victory.

"____–" Frank couldn't say anything else, only your name. He let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes. After a while, Frank sighed and looked at you. "You know you're going to have to pay for that, right?" Frank grinned. You blushed, your laugh quavering. "Haha..."

Frank raised an eyebrow and grabbed you by the arms and laid you beside him. He tickled you by the sides, getting payback. When you had enough, you both rest on the bed in stillness. Your hands were locked together.

Frank kissed your nose producing a soft giggle. It made Frank's heart warm. He smiled as he leaned in slowly for one last kiss.

This kiss was steady and smooth. Frank met your lips and kissed them once softly, then again fully. Frank held you close to his chest as you nuzzled into his neck. He cuddled you and felt your small body in his arms. He stroked your hair and rubbed his hand up and down your arm. He kissed your shoulder and fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	5. So this is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!reader x Frank / Masquerade Party / 2nd pov

You gasped as you saw the glorious interior of the mansion.

"Enjoy your stay," the butler showed his hand inside and bowed.

You slowly walked in, your heels clopping on the tiles. Everywhere you looked it shone in your eyes. Soft, classical music played bouncing off the walls. The hum of the violins were calming against the chatter of all the people.

You held your hands close and smoothed your mint green floral dress. You wondered how this party was hosted by the coffee shop she worked at. You wandered around, stumbling into tables and people because your right eye was blocked by the flowers on your mask. You looked for people you knew, starting and joining conversations. You noticed that everyone had a partner except you. You sighed and shrugged it off, heading for the snack table.

You stayed there and watched the suits and multicolored dresses pass by. You leaned on the table lightly and took a sip of wine from your glass.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the chatter turned into soft murmurs. The orchestra began to play a slow waltz. You lifted your head and observed the room. Sighing as everyone began to dance, you walked outside to a garden. Your heels made soft taps on the concrete with your slow stride.

You grazed your hands over the bushes and flower beds and exhaled, your breath creating a small cloud in the chilly night air. You held your arms with your hands and continued to walk. The garden was a massive space that possibly contained plants and herbs of all kinds. Although, you weren't a herbalist, so you didn't dwell on it.

You met the middle of the garden, a fountain, and sat on the concrete and looked up at the night sky. The stars shone against the darkness of the universe, the moon casting its illumination on Earth. The fountain water twinkled under the shine of the moon and stars.

You took in a deep breath, but leaned far too back. You felt your grip slip under the concrete. You held out a hand and yelped. Your eyes closed shut, waiting for the splash of cool water against your clothing. But it never came. You were completely dry.

You slowly opened your eyes, curious as to why you didn't fall. In front of you stood a man, holding your hand. He was the reason you weren't soaked cold yet.

He helped you up with little effort. You looked at him and tilted your head slightly. You noticed that he was still holding your hand. He was quiet, but you could feel him raise an eyebrow.

"Thank you, heh..." You took your hand quickly from the stranger. You rubbed you hand up and down your arm.

The stranger sighed. He wore a black bunny mask that covered the upper part of his face. His mask was embroidered with swirly patterns and was lined with a rose gold color. The ears were filled in with a cream color, having the same patterns.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his black, leather gloved hands. He cleared his throat.

"You're welcome," he said. His voice was low and smooth. It gave you goosebumps.

"What made you come out here? Don't you know the waltz has already started inside?" The masked man looked at you, curious as to why someone like you isn't dancing with someone. The moon shone against his black suit. His outfit was dark, paired with the velvet red of his vest and tie.

You looked down at his question. "I- I don't have a partner." You hugged your arms, covered with your long silk, white gloves.

"My name's Frank." He said. You gasped and looked up. He was holding out his hand.

"____." You took his hand.

"Fancy a dance, ____?" You saw his grin under the moonlight. He pulled you closer as you replied, "I'd be honored."

You smiled as you began to dance in the garden. The music was distant in the main room, but it gave it an ethereal feel. The plants seemed to glow under the stars, the breeze helping the flow of their dance. The fountain's trickles became part of the muffled music. The moonlight shone as a spotlight.

Soon enough, you began to dance to your own music. You smiled and tried looking past his mask. His eyes were ruby red, glinting against the black of his mask. You swayed to his lead, lost in his mystery.

Frank held your hand, though they weren't really touching. Your gloves blocked contact. You touched, but didn't really feel. He looked at you, the mask covering most of your features except your grin. Your eyes were a different colored hue against the aqua of your mask.

His gaze softened and he smiled. You danced until the music stopped. You both let go of each other and curtsied. But you weren't done with each other's company. Frank held out his arm and you both walked around the mansion.

The two of you talked and shared laughs, both beginning to get closer. You stared at the stars and teased each other about one's appearance. You walked back to the fountain, but this time had a different feeling.

Frank held your hand as you took the final dance of the night. With each sway you got closer and closer. The music became muffled as you each closed the space between. Your foreheads touched, the masks being a little problem, but you swayed slowly.

 _So this is love_ , each thought as they leaned in. 


	6. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader x Frank / it's winter <3 / 2nd pov

Snow was falling. The sky was a deep, dark blue. The soft orange lights decorated on some of the trimmed trees gave the walk a hazy feeling. You walked hand in hand with Frank who was wearing a puffy jacket and a scarf. He looked silly and you giggled. He looked down at you and raised an eyebrow, smiling. 

“What’s so funny?” You brought up your hands. He was also wearing mittens. He really was dressed for the cold. His nose was a bright red as were his ears and he shivered, putting his scarf back over his nose. You hugged closer to him and he wrapped his arm around you, walking past people who were also bundled up. 

You walked down the path of the park and came across the bridge. The water was frozen and there were some people ice skating. The laughter and chatter of the children and adults echoed throughout the air, the bright glow of the moon, with the help of the soft lights from the tall lights, illuminated the rink. You leaned on the wooden railing with Frank. He held your gloved hands in his mittened ones and you giggled again.

You were wearing a big scarf around your nose as well, also wearing a beanie with a poofy top. You were wearing a turtleneck, a hoodie, and a warm jacket that was lined warmly inside. You leaned your head on his shoulder and watched as people were enjoying time with their families; laughing, embracing, telling stories, catching up. You closed your eyes and sighed, a cloud formed from your breath past your scarf. 

Frank looked down and turned you to face him. All you could see were his cherry eyes, how they squinted telling you that he was smiling under his scarf. He leaned in and you took that as a signal to press your foreheads together. The soft snow fell around you, but with Frank the cold didn’t bother you. 

He pulled away and held out his arm. You jumped in and he wrapped his arm around you and walked through the park again. 

—

The two of you walked home and embraced the warmth of the house. Frank took off his mittens, his scarf, then hung up his jacket on the rack. He went outside for a little bit and stomped off the snow. He practically rushed back in and put away his boots. You giggled as you hung up your beanie and your scarf. You were both wearing turtlenecks, except Frank let you wear one of his so it was a bit baggy on you, but you didn’t mind at all. 

You both went to change into something more comfortable and warm. You changed into a t-shirt and soft baggy pajamas. To layer it off, you wore one of Frank’s hoodies with a tiny bunny on the top left of the chest. You wore a pair of socks and slid out the door on the wooden floor. As you walked out you could smell hot cocoa. You smiled at the scent and followed it to the kitchen to be greeted with Frank in a bunny onesie. 

He was stirring the cocoa in the mugs and looked up at you. He probably tried on the hood but put it down since his hair was ruffled. Loose strands fell on his forehead and he ran a hand through his hair, still stirring the hot cocoa. 

Frank grinned and held the two mugs up. He walked over to you and gave you a mug. The christmas tree in the corner softly illuminated the dim room. You walked over to the couch and set your hot cocoa on the coffee table. You went back to grab cookies, but Frank was already holding them in his hands. He stuck out his tongue and scrunched his nose. You giggled and went back and sat on the couch, pulling up your legs in a comfortable position. 

Frank set his mug down next to yours and the cookies in between them. You turned on the TV and put on the movie _Home Alone_ , a classic. You set the volume to a comfortable level because Frank was turning on the speaker. 

“Come onnnn,” he whined. “Play some christmas music!” He pouted. 

“But we’re watching _Home Alone_!” you teased. Before you knew it, he was holding Meow Meow. If he couldn’t get his way, he would use Meow Meow. Both he and the cat made pleading eyes that you could not resist. So you connected the bluetooth and played christmas music. The movie was just starting while your music overpowered it. 

You set down your phone and took a sip of your hot cocoa that left a milkstache on your lips. You licked it and tried to get some of the marshmallows. Frank was in front of the christmas tree, fixing ornaments and adding some. He was cradling Meow Meow in one arm while he examined the christmas tree, rubbing his chin in wonder. 

You giggled and grabbed your phone to take a video. You recorded the room, the movie, your hot cocoa, spun the camera around so that you were in the video also, and then faced it to Frank in his bunny onesie. He cradled Meow Meow and was walking back and forth from a box of ornaments to the christmas tree. 

“Professional christmas tree decorator in action!” You said making sure it was in the video. Soft, merry music was playing in the background as Frank walked back and looked at the christmas tree. He turned around smiling and saw you were recording. He grinned and held out his hand. 

“Stop!” He laughed as he set down Meow Meow on the ground and lunged toward you. You yelled and laughed, the video catching nothing but chaos and laughter.

“Frank!” You cried out loud as he grabbed your phone and faced it toward you. You covered your face as if you haven’t already shown your face in the video. 

“I caught the culprit.” The man behind the camera said, a soft chuckle escaping his throat. He panned the camera to Meow Meow and recorded himself patting her and baby talking the cat. While he was squatted down, you leaped onto his back and reached for the phone. 

“Gimme!!” You laughed as you stretched your hand for it. 

Frank let out a laugh and stood up, holding the phone up high and facing it down at you knowing that you can’t reach it. You crossed your arms together and pouted. He gave in and gave you back the phone. 

You checked to see if it was still recording. It was. You stopped recording and took a few pictures. Some were messy and blurred because of the play you and Frank were in. 

You and Frank finally sat down on the couch with Meow Meow on Frank’s lap. You snagged a photo of them and Frank treating her like a baby. You took another recording of Frank nuzzling their noses together and him wrapping a necklace around her neck. Meow Meow mewed in curiosity at the thing around her neck. She ignored it once Frank booped their foreheads together. 

You giggled behind the camera while you took a sip of your cocoa and a bite of a cookie. You noticed Frank set down Meow Meow on the couch. She moved over to you and perched on your lap. You could feel her soft purrs as she laid down in front of you. 

You handed Frank the phone and it was your turn to nuzzle with Meow Meow. You pet the chubby cat and booped your noses together. Frank smiled behind the camera and took a snapshot. He set the phone on the coffee table and turned the camera to face both of you. 

You saw Frank set down the camera and you scooched closer on the couch, the space between you lessening. Meow Meow was in your arms as you moved closer. You set the cat down on the floor and heard her walk around the wooden floor. You giggled and leaned forward. You grabbed his hood and put it over his head, his bunny ears flopping. He smiled and watched as your face lit up when you laughed. 

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You cupped his face and gave a kiss back and then nuzzled your noses together. You giggled. 

“Oh! Let me get my polaroid,” you said getting up and heading for your room. The video was still recording, so Frank reached and turned it off to save you space and trimming of useless footage. He was sipping from his mug and eating cookies when you came back from the room with a big, minty green camera in hand. 

You sat down next to him and grinned. His cheeks were rosey pink, a subtle color from his eyes. You leaned on him and held the camera in front of you. 

_click!_

And then a whirring noise as it printed the picture. You set it down on the coffee table allowing it to process. You took a few more, some silly ones too. 

You took one where Frank took you by surprise and kissed your cheek. Another where you nuzzled noses. One with you kissing. And one proper one with you leaning your head on Frank’s shoulder. They were nice pictures and you let them process on the coffee table. It took a while before you could see the whole picture. 

While you waited, you had a competition to see who could finish their hot cocoa first. Naturally you won and you shoved it in his face, but he shut you up when he kissed you. 

“That’s not fair!” You pouted playfully. Frank just shrugged as he grabbed a cookie and ate it. He put the last bite in his mouth but you stole it when you leaned in quickly. Frank was taken by surprise as you chomped the cookie down. 

“I win.” You teased. 

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“Fine.”

The movie was halfway done when a slow song started playing through the speakers. Frank got up and looked for Meow Meow. She was lying down on the floor, curled up in a ball. She wasn’t sleeping though so Frank picked her up and started dancing with her. Meow Meow mewed as Frank spun in his bunny onesie, the ears flopping and bouncing. 

You were taking a video as Frank danced to the slow music. When the music changed to a fast paced tempo, Frank gently set down Meow Meow and went for you. You were caught by surprise as Frank took the phone and set it down. He didn’t care if it was capturing you or not, so he grabbed your hands and pulled you out of your seat. 

You laughed and danced with him. The camera caught some of your movements when you were at the right angle. 

“ _Rockin’ around the christmas tree at the Christmas party hop…_ ”

The song played on and then transitioned into another lively beat. 

“ _Out of all the reindeers you know you're the mastermind. Run, run Rudolph, Randalph ain't too far behind!_ ”

You two danced until the fast songs were done. You calmed down once the slow songs began to play. The soft voices of the singers filled the room. The lights at the kitchen were turned off and the only lights were the ones on the christmas tree and the TV. The soft orange glow of the led lights from the tree bounced off the ornaments, giving the room a cozy feeling.

You leaned against Frank’s chest as the two of you swayed to the steady sound of Frank Sinatra’s voice. 

“ _I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents by the tree…_ ”

The sound from the movie became white noise while Frank’s arm was around your waist. You could feel the soft vibrations from Frank’s chest when he hummed to the music. Your soft hand in his rough palms. 

He looked down and gently kissed you. You moved yourselves to the couch and enjoyed the rest of the movie, laughing at the pain Marv and Harry were going through from an eight year old who was home alone. You leaned against his chest while he stroked your hair. Meow Meow jumped up on the couch and perched at the end of your feet. 

Your free hands intertwined together. You were at home with each other, and together you were both warm despite the bitter cold of the weather. You looked up and smiled, he placed a soft kiss on your forehead and you sunk into his arms even more. 


End file.
